


The Big Reveal

by Butterballs



Series: First Times [4]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterballs/pseuds/Butterballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan decides it's high time he and Dean told their castmates about their relationship. (Again, mostly fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took awhile guys, life keeps getting in the way :(

It’s been just over two months and Aidan is adamant that they need to reveal their relationship to their castmates. And it is a relationship – a first boyfriend for each of them – because they finally got _that_ conversation out of the way six weeks, approximately fourteen dates and around eleven hundred inter-sheet shenanigans later. It’s been a bit of a slow burn but every time Dean thought to bring it up, Aidan would fall asleep or roll on top of him with bedroom eyes and an insistent erection, and Dean’s brain would cease to function.

Jesus, it had been terrible. Aidan had brought pizza over one night (‘I thought I should bring some food after eating all of yours for the past, y’know, three months or so,’) and was two steps inside the door before Dean dropped the bomb. 

‘We need to talk,’ he had blurted, and God Almighty why did he have to use _those_ words, the four most terrifying words in the English language? Aidan had stopped dead on the spot and froze, pizza box in one hand and six-pack in the other, and had refused to go any further until Dean spoke again. ‘What are we doing?’ Dean had said, wringing his hands’

‘Would you have preferred Chinese?’ Aidan had asked in alarm, waving the arm holding the pizza box slightly.

‘I mean together,’ Dean had ploughed on. He had been running his words together and was rapidly turning a vivid shade of crimson. ‘Is this. Are we. Like. A relationship?’

Aidan had put the pizza and the beer down on the coffee table and looked into Dean’s eyes calmly and unblinkingly. ‘Do you want that? With me?’

‘Um. I don’t know. Maybe. Yes. Yeah, Aidan, God help me, I really fucking do.’

‘Good!’ Aidan had replied cheerfully. ‘Me too, with you. Where’s the remote?’

And just like that, with one somewhat rushed, dreadful conversation, Aidan and Dean’s casual dalliances became significantly more meaningful. They had both grinned goofily around mouthfuls of pizza, demolished the six pack, and then Aidan’s hand had somehow ended up in Dean’s pants, jerking him until he came with a gasp over the uneaten pizza crusts. The switch was effortless and perfect.

Of course, then came the debate about when to tell their co-stars. Or _if_ to tell them. Dean was arguing the latter, and Aidan the former.

‘We’re spending the next year and a half together, Dean, and then plenty of time after that doing interviews and promotional crap,’ Aidan tells him. ‘They’ll find out eventually. If they don’t, the rumours start, and wouldn’t you rather just tell them directly?’

‘I don’t want rumours,’ Dean agrees, ‘But fuck, Aidan, just think about this for a minute. What about our jobs? What do our employment contracts say about fraternisation with your colleagues?’

Aidan rolls his eyes theatrically. ‘I really don’t think Peter cares as long as we remain professional while the cameras are rolling. Otherwise he would’ve actually said something.’

‘What if they…I mean, what if they, like, think differently of us? What if they have a…problem with it?’

‘Fuck ‘em,’ Aidan declares. ‘Also, doubtful. Nobody has any problem with Ian, why would we be different?’

Dean pilfers one of Aidan’s cigarettes, plucks Aidan’s lighter from his front shirt pocket and takes a deep drag. He only smokes when he’s stressed or smashed and Aidan knows this, so he sighs and backs off. For the moment.

‘We’re not done here, O’Gorman,’ he says sternly. ‘You win this round but don’t think I’m not going to convince you otherwise.’

‘And just how are you going to do that?’ Dean asks around the cigarette. Stupid question, really, because the space between his knees is suddenly filled with a certain Irishman who is _far_ too good with his tongue. ‘You fucker, that’s cheating,’ he groans, but stubs out his cigarette and grabs the back of Aidan’s head nonetheless. 

***

Aidan leaves the subject alone for the moment – ten whole days following their conversation - but Dean still doesn’t trust him. Mainly because Aidan will take every chance to kiss, grope or otherwise maul Dean on set, hidden behind fake trees or in Bilbo’s kitchen or inside a supply closet. ‘You’ve definitely got a kink for this,’ Dean says as Aidan pushes him to his knees. ‘Try to stay quiet.’

He takes Aidan’s cock in his mouth and begins a quick pattern of sucks and licks with the aim of bringing Aidan off as fast as possible. Aidan is biting his tongue to keep the noise down and is sweating like a motherfucker – make-up is not going to be pleased – when they hear voices outside the door. Dean immediately stops, heart in his throat, and thinks _That’s it, we’re fucked._ He ignores Aidan’s whines to continue.

‘Shut the fuck up!’ he hisses. ‘There’s someone…’

‘ – just need a mop, I’m terribly sorry, I’ve had an accident with my tea,’ Ian is saying. There’s a light noise as if his hand touches the doorknob. Dean shoves Aidan’s dick back in his pants and readies himself to actually die of humiliation.

A second passes, and then Ian is saying, ‘Actually, it’s fine, I can probably get by with paper towels, have you got some handy? Thank you,’ and then he’s gone. Dean’s fairly sure that particular scare shaved several years off his life. Right now he needs a drink, a cigarette, and to _not_ have to work. Aidan nudges him.

‘Close shave, eh?’ he says, but the relief is written all over his face. ‘Not sure if I want them to find out that way.’

‘Then why do you insist on molesting me in public?’ Dean exclaims. Aidan pulls him to his feet and claims Dean’s lips in a slow, open-mouthed, wet kiss that has them both hard and panting.

‘Because you’re irresistible,’ Aidan tells him. Dean cups Aidan’s erection through his costume, ready to finish what they started, but outside Peter yells ‘Five minutes!’ and they both mutter obscenities. ‘Suppose we better come out of the closet,’ Aidan quips, adjusting the front of Kili’s clothing. Dean hits him.

‘Really, Aidan? Really? Also, no.’

They walk back onto the set together because there’s no time to go separately and if they’re looking a bit disheveled, nobody mentions it. Dean thinks he can see Ian wink at Aidan out of the corner of his eye but pretends not to notice.

***

Hours later, they’re make-up and costume free and heading to the catering area to share a drink or two with the rest of the cast to wind down – Mark’s idea – when Aidan springs it on him.

‘We’re telling them now,’ he says flatly. ‘Otherwise you’re just going to keep making excuses not to.’ He’s got Dean’s left hand in a vice grip and damn if Aidan isn’t stronger than he looks.

‘Aidan, wait – ‘

‘Nope!’ He all but drags Dean over to where their friends are sitting; pouring out glasses of wine from the case that somebody sent Peter. ‘Lads?’ Thirteen pairs of eyes turn to the two of them. Dean’s heart rate triples. ‘Dean and I have something to tell you all.’ He holds Dean’s hand possessively, in full view of everyone, and holy shit, they’re actually doing this.

There’s a full second of expectant silence from the other cast members before Aidan carries on, ‘We’re a couple.’ 

He squeezes Dean’s hand. Dean manages to say ‘Yeah,’ because that’s all he’s capable of at the moment, but it does the trick, because Aidan’s never looked prouder and their co-stars – well. They’re all sporting identical cheeky grins and begin bloody _clapping_ , don’t they; applauding as if Dean and Aidan have just completed some major feat.

When it dies down Aidan points accusingly at the group of them, smiling as he does so. ‘You fuckers knew!’

‘We’ve got eyes and ears, Aidan, of course we knew,’ Martin scoffs with a snort. ‘I mean honestly, you two…’

‘I enjoy Graham’s company very much but I can’t say I’ve ever slept in his trailer,’ Richard adds.

‘Worst secret boyfriends ever,’ Adam pipes up. Everyone laughs.

Aidan accepts two wine glasses from Mark and passes one to Dean, his eyes widening as he has a thought. ‘God, please don’t tell me you put bets on.’

‘No, Ian wouldn’t let us,’ James complains with a disgusted glance in Ian’s direction.

‘Thank you, Ian, for having some semblance of class,’ Dean says, finally finding his voice. He surveys the group, drinking happily and raising their glasses in congratulations, not one of them appearing the least bit taken aback by the knowledge of his and Aidan’s relationship, and suddenly Dean is compelled to throw a tantrum. ‘Actually hang on, no, _fuck_ you guys, I worried myself sick thinking about how you’d all take this – ‘

‘He did,’ Aidan puts in.

‘ – and I want _somebody_ to have the good grace to act like they had no idea.’ He looks from one man to the next, despairing at their indifferent shrugs, then back to Aidan as if he expects him to do something about it.

‘Couldn’t have asked for a better reception, really,’ Aidan says and drains his glass. He gestures to Dean’s left. ‘Look, Peter’s coming.’

‘Brilliant!’ Dean flails his arms in Peter’s direction. ‘Peter’ll be shocked, won’t you?’

‘Sorry?’ Peter asks vaguely, looking up from the sheaf of papers he’s holding and pushing his glasses up his nose. ‘Shocked about what?’

‘That Aidan and I are together. In a more-than-friends way,’ Dean adds, just in case Peter doesn’t get it.

Peter has the grace to appear mildly surprised, looking from Dean to Aidan and back again with slightly widened eyes. ‘Really? I can see that, I suppose.’

Dean’s shoulders slump like a deflated balloon. ‘Is that it? No “holy shit, I did not see that coming, you guys, I think I’m having a stroke”?’

Peter shrugs good-naturedly. ‘It’s a bit of a surprise. But I’m, erm, happy for you both?’ He looks past the two of them to the rest of the cast, as if seeking confirmation that he’s said the right thing. ‘Just, you know, don’t let it interfere with your work, of course.’ He gives a little mock salute and continues on his way.

‘What a let-down,’ Dean mutters to nobody in particular. Aidan smacks the back of his head. ‘Ow, motherfucker! What was that for?’

‘I fuckin’ told you!’ Aidan says with a triumphant fold of his arms. ‘I fuckin’ told you that you were worrying about nothing, that it was no big deal, and it was like you needed this whole goddamn battle plan drawn up.’

Dean can’t think of a smart retort for that so sticks his tongue out at Aidan instead. He looks steadfastly at the floor between his shoes, embarrassed, and then throws a quick glance at their friends. They’ve gone back to chatting amongst themselves, deciding what to do that night by the sounds of it, but nobody is staring at them and nothing has changed. 

‘We’re only telling our friends, not the whole world,’ Aidan reminds him in a softer voice. He takes Dean’s hands in his. ‘The universe can fuck off, it’s none of their business, but our friends…our friends deserve to know. Now stop being a girl and kiss me.’

Aidan bends down and Dean stretches up, arms around Aidan’s neck, and it’s the most priceless kiss ever because they’re not stuffed away in a supply closet or hiding in Dean’s trailer. 

The sweetness of the moment is broken when a hearty clap on Dean’s back sends him stumbling into Aidan. Graham is standing behind him, grinning like a loon.

‘Celebratory pub visit, lads!’ he bellows in Dwalin’s voice. ‘Armitage’s buying.’ 

‘I beg your pardon, McTavish, I most certainly am not!’ Richard protests, but the cheering of twelve other dwarves, a wizard and a hobbit drowns it out. They filter out without a second glance at Aidan and Dean, with the exception of Martin, who brings up the rear and asks them impatiently, ‘Coming?’

‘Yeah,’ they both reply and follow their friends, hand in hand until they’re out in the cold night air and back in public view. Once the cast reaches their usual stomping ground, they squish into a booth, order fourteen pints and lob insults at each other all night long, Aidan’s thigh pressed firmly against his under the table the whole time. Dean catches Aidan’s eye and Aidan winks, and Dean thinks that just maybe this won’t be so hard after all. It’s worth it, at any rate.


End file.
